The Hunt
by ThunderGoddess
Summary: If you are a Sakuya hater or Ayeka,or Mina hater,this story is for YOU! Sak/Aek/Mina fans,dont take it seriously!


The Hunt  
Chapter one: Worst Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: We dont own any anime!  
  
Note: PLEASE! IF you dont think Ryoko and Tenchi belong together and like Mina,Aeka or SAKUYA! turn back and LEAVE DONT READ! anyway just stay and flame me then!  
--  
The trees flew by as I ran through the forest, the smell of humid dirt brimming up from the ground into my nostrils.  
I ran as fast as I could, my heart racing from the thrill of the hunt while aloud I was laughing like a maniac.  
I held my hands on the warm metal of the flamethrower on my shoulder and smiled.   
My dark blue hair whipped around my face wildly floating in the air while I ran faster and faster, there was now dirt all over my shirt   
that had come up off the ground when my feet hit against the no longer lush grass but slightly wet dirt.   
I was laughing still and I looked beside me to see the tall, beautiful Ryoko.   
Anger surged through out Ryokos' body, you could see it in her eyes, she was pissed.   
She too was running, almost flying. Dirt was lashed upon her attire just as much as mine.   
Next to her was Jenna, equipped with her powerful scythe. Every time we passed by a tree where light shined down onto the ground the beam of light reflected off   
the scythes' blade like a reflective mirror into our faces. All of us, hunters.  
Our pray running just as fast as we were, only a little faster, in front of us, Sakuya, Ayeka, and Mina (Sailor Venus). Their clothing was torn in various spots,   
covered in dirt just as we were, and they were barefooted. I continued laughing like a maniac; I was enjoying every breaking minute of this! I'm sure Jenna and Ryoko   
were enjoying them selves just as much. We were finally catching up on them, it was far too obvious they were going to die by our hands very soon. Ayeka tripped over a rock,  
sending her crashing to the ground holding her foot. "Oh no! Ayeka!" said Mina, turning back looking at Ayeka. Tears ran down Ayekas' flushed cheeks as her foot began to bleed.  
Sakuya stopped to help her and Ayeka whispered, "Go on without me save your selves!" Ayeka then looked up at them with pleading eyes, which were begging them to pity her.   
"Come on Sakuya, we've got no other choice!" Mina screamed pulling Sakuyas' hand. Sakuya nodded and smiled, "Oh! Okay, how very kind of you!" She then turned to leave but Ayeka shouted in a fit,  
"No you moron! You're supposed to say 'No, I will stay with you and we shall die together!'" Ayeka pulled herself up quickly.  
Sakuya looked at her, "Right!" Ayeka growled and was about to start running again, but it was too late. Ryoko, Jenna, and I were all standing in front of them.  
"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Ryoko murmured with a smirk over her lips. "Chickens! you're about to be fried!" I said with a wicked smile.   
"Say goodbye!" Jenna smiled widely. They all looked at us, trembling. They each took a step back in great fear.  
"But why are you doing this to us?" Mina asked.   
  
-----  
Flash back  
-----  
  
Silence filled the room of Tenchis' apartment in the beautiful Tokyo. Ryoko sat quietly at the corner of the table, ignoring the others. Sakuya and Ayeka sat enjoying their meal that Tenchi had made.  
Tenchi wasn't around at the time how ever; he had gone to the store for more groceries. Suddenly BOOM! The door of the apartment shattered to the ground. Jenna and I were standing in the doorway, smiling at them.  
I pulled my flamethrower out and Jenna her gun, we both started firing like crazy over the house breaking everything in sight. Ayeka and Sakuya were immediately scared and confused.   
Sakuya took off through the fire escape and Ayeka just stood there looking at us. We both walked up to her, I held her by her hair and Jenna changed her guns' bullet into a gigantic injection.   
She aimed it directly at her butt and fired, it was followed by an ear splitting scream from Ayeka. We both laughed mockingly at her. The shot had taken all of her powers and sucked them right out of her.  
"From now on, you're no longer princess of Jurai, this baby sucked all of your Juraian power out of you!" Jenna said, stroking her gun slowly as if it were some sort of a pet. Ayeka screamed once again holding her butt's left cheek.  
Ayeka got up and ran like a maniac, almost throwing herself down the stairs. We were about to go after her but Ryoko stood in front of us in a fighting stance blocking the way. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?" she asked.   
"Oh, Ryoko! I'm honored!" I bowed before her. Jenna just laughed, "We're hunters. We were hired to hunt and kill Ayeka and Sakuya by a STRONG force who hate them!" Ryoko smiled widely, "Really? All right! Count me in!" I stood up straight and looked at her.  
"Cool!" I exclaimed.   
--  
Ayeka and Sakuya continued running until Sakuya stopped on Third Street. "What are you doing?" Ayeka said, breathing deeply as she stopped to catch her breath.  
"I know someone here who can help us!" said Sakuya. Ayeka just nodded, "Okay, then what are we waiting for?" They both walked into the house, and guess who it was?   
"MINA! Oh Mina! Please, help us with the power of Venus!" Sakuya shouted and hugged her. "Huh, why?" Mina stood there looking confused. "Because," right before Ayeka spoke, KABOOM!  
Ryoko blew up the wall they were standing by. "Hello, everybody" said Jenna with a smile. Sakuya and Ayeka panicked and took Mina by the hand as they ran. "Was that Sailor V? I mean, Mina?" I asked Jenna.  
She nodded back at me. "Hey, they escaped!" said Ryoko. Don't worry, this makes it funnier and harder!" I said.   
We all went back to our van and Jenna got in then turned on the scanner. "They've gone into the forest! Wow, they sure run fast!" She said as she hopped out and locked the van back up.   
"Yeah!" said Ryoko scratching her arm. "Hmm... well, we're out of gas, well have to go after them by foot." Jenna said.  
  
--  
Flash back End  
--  
  
"That's how all this happened!" I finished. "But why?" asked Ayeka again and kneeled. "Please, spare us." We all laughed. "Of course…" all their faces shined.  
"NOT!" They all backed away. "But... why?" Mina piped up. "Because..." I said then laughed, "We hate you and think YOU SHOULD BURN IN HELL!" I pulled out my flamethrower, Jenna her scythe, and Ryoko was charging up.  
"I'd rather die fighting!" Mina yelled, pulling out her power stick. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" she transformed into SailorVenus. I laughed. "You're my target!" I shouted and pulled my flamethrower ontop my shoulder.  
Jenna pulled out her scythe. "I HATE YOU AYEKA, PREPARE TO DIE!" she yelled out in anger. "Sakuya, Tenchi never loved you! He loves me, and only me! He's even kissed me before! You were just an illusion to him! FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED ME AND THE FAMILY...YOU SHALL DIE!"  
Yelled Ryoko.  
  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
Well thats about it!This is by me,ThunderGoddess and Vague_Dreams. 


End file.
